The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use with a group of bales.
After a crop stock has been cut, the crop stock is collected and formed into bales to facilitate subsequent handling. The crop stock may be hay, alfalfa, oats, straw, soybeans, or other crops. An apparatus for use in forming a group of bales of a crop stock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,904. Of course, a group of bales may be formed in a manner other than by using the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent.